The notebook of unspoken tales
by your-biohazardous-friend
Summary: Bunch of short unrelated to each-other, stories. Some of them are disturbing some funny, 'just as life' some might say.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Detentionaire TeleTOON does. Only things I own are my imagination and doubtful skills.

**A/N:** I **know **who _Radcircles_ is so please, **do not** 'enlighten' me about that matter – it's getting more and more **annoying** and might **spoil** the show for other readers.

* * *

**Characters: **Tina Kwee, Brandy Silver, Lee Ping

**Parings: **Brandy/Lee

**Warnings**: None

Tina's favourite place had always been a cafeteria. Here, Tina could taste real life and truly challenge her reporter's skills:

At 'cool kids table' Brandy was trying to feed Lee the same fashion as all lovely-dovely couples did in the movies. Truth to be told it was more like Brandy was force-feeding the Detentionaire. Lee, to Tina's surprise, did his best to humor the Glamazon, even though it meant surpassing an urge to gag from time to time and looking rather pale and scared.

Tina wasn't surprised, knowing the full story behind Ping's traumatic experience with an apple pie.

* * *

**Characters: **Lee Ping, Camillio Martinez

**Parings:** mentioned one sided Cam/Brandy

**Warnings**: blood, guns

Lee glanced petrified at the gun pointed at him. It's wielder - his best friend, Camillio, had a expression that Lee had never seen before – sorrow, madness and determination was present on Hispanic face.

Asian teen glanced down, watching mesmerized as the red stain on his shirt was getting bigger.

"why?" It was all Le could utter

"You have everything I've always wanted, dude: fame, good grades, Brandy… everything!"

Funny, but Lee didn't feel the pain at all, while the only thought occupying his mind was that his mom would be furious at him for ruining a new shirt.

* * *

**Characters: **Camillio Martinez, Lee Ping

**Parings: **none

**Warnings**: two male teens practicing kissing

**Other:** Story longer than 100 words

"what's wrong Cam?"

"dude, I need a back up! A crash course!"

"math test is next week"

"not that, dude! I asked that _Chiquita leader_ out and she agreed"

"that's grea-"

"no dude, you have to teach me some kissing tricks!"

"Me? why me?"

"Brandy, dude, remember? You've kissed her, like, 5 times already!"

"it wasn't five times! Three at most… or maybe two- eh…"

"so… are you gonna help me or what?"

"and how exactly I'm suppose to do that?"

"I dunno… maybe you should, like… kiss me or something… so I would know how it should feel like"

"that's ridiculous"

"shut up man! Just do it"

"ok, you totally suck at that, _hombre_. No wonder Brandy said that it didn't felt right"

* * *

**Characters: **Tina Kwee, Brad Von Chillstein, Ace Von Chillstein

**Parings: **Brad/Tina

**Warnings**: I've mentioned colour of Tina's underwear for a reason

It took Brad about an hour to convince Tina to take her clothes off and have a dive in the fancy kidney-shaped pool. He didn't though about that time as wasted though as she finally stripped down to her plain, white underwear and jumped in. Brad watched as the girl swam across the surface with grace.

He joined her soon after and brushed aside a fringe from her eyes as he kissed those lips which once saved his life at school's pool.

With corner of his eye Brad saw his father giving him a thumb-up as he retreated to the house.

* * *

**Characters: **Lee Ping, Camillio Martinez

**Parings:** none

**Warnings**: mental illness(?)

"I'm not sick!" Lee urged standing up from the stainless chair he was sitting in "you have to believe me, _he_ IS Radcircles"

Camillio watched Lee from a distance as a nurse inside the examination room was trying to calm red haired teen, yet the more she tried the more Lee was getting anxious.

"so… you want to say that Lee is, like, _mucho_ alike '_doctor Jelly/Mr. Hide'_ dude?-" Cam asked a doctor on his left "-that _he_ pulled the prank but _he_ didn't do it?"

"Yes… I'm afraid that the '_Radcircles'_ exist only in Lee's head" The doctor replied.

* * *

**Characters: **Biffy T. Goldstein, Lee Ping

**Parings:** none

**Warnings**: none

Sleeping Ugly was snoring quietly in the corner. The back of the room was all cluttered. Lee and Biffy found lots of unusual things there. One of them was projector, it was broken and dusty. But there was nothing electronic in this world Biffy couldn't fix.

Two days later they had their own private cinema. Their projections of the movies (half of them were vintage, black-white action movies found at the back of the class) got even more pleasurable when the teens also found a row of cushioned seats, a popcorn machine, a cotton-candy maker, a microwave and…

a karaoke machine.

* * *

**Characters: **Lee Ping, Brad Von Chillstein

**Parings: **Brad/Lee

**Warnings**: kissing

**Other:** minor ties with 'A. Nigma Prison Blues' episode

"No! Brad! Stop! What are you-?" Lee trashed in teenage actor's grip as he tried to avoid a small tube in Brad's hand.

"dude, chill. It's just a lip balm" Brad assured as he struggled to apply the cosmetic on Asian's lips. Lee sealed his mouth in defense, like a child not wanting to eat a meal.

"come on Lee, your lips are like Sahara desert and it's no way the 'movie kiss' would work with lips like yours!"

"Life's not a movie Brad! In real life people actually kiss without such stuff"

"but that doesn't mean they can't_ try_"

* * *

**Characters: **Lee Ping, Tina Kwee

**Parings: **Lee/Tina

**Warnings**: bisexualism, transsexualism

**Other:** story ~200 words long

"I'm a girl, all right!?" Tina cut in before Lee even managed to say anything, her voice started to crack "just, just… only in my heart… so far"

Tina looked very feminine with her pretty face, slim figure and slender hands. But she wasn't _exactly_ female. She lacked the _curves, _her chest was as _flat_ as Lee's under her white sleeveless shirt she wore at home and the detentionaire could see she had '_additional_' part of the anatomy by the way her trousers fitted her.

Yes, even though being the sweetest girl Lee had ever met, Tina had a body of a male teenager.

"I cannot undergo a treatment yet-" She admitted quietly as she pushed nearer a plate with brownies, Lee greedily tucked into the chocolate treats. "-my hormones are not… settled down yet"

"For me it doesn't really matter _who _you are." Lee said licking the remaining chocolate from his fingers "I still like, like, _like like_ you… a lot" he blushed heavily. His mouth opened and closed as if he had his own secret to voice out "It's not… that the gender ever mattered to me at the first place"

Tina smiled widely as Lee stretched his arms for a hug. This time she accepted the gesture, embracing red haired teen tightly in return.

* * *

comments, advices, constructive criticism etc. are always **welcomed** and **appreciated**!


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Detentionaire TeleTOON does. Only things I own are my imagination and doubtful skills.

* * *

**Characters: **Lee Ping, ?

**Parings: **?/Lee

**Warnings**: none

**Other:**

Lee's looked skinny all right. Only when she had a chance for closer contact, where she could roam her hands all around his body, she learnt what was so special about it.

All that it was were brain, bones and muscles with nothing additional, nothing unwanted, not even a gram of extra fat. however Lee's body was not of an anorexic teenager!

She sometimes wondered how he stayed so fit by just sitting locked away at detention room and house arrest stuffing himself with triple chunk brownies and Sloppy Joes.

Oh, how little she knew about Lee!

* * *

**Characters: **Lee Ping, Camillio Martinez

**Parings: **none

**Warnings**: none

**Other: **"_I want one day with three girls and hot math tutor_"

Lee glanced at the contact list and after a while of search he picked up the number and pressed the button, placing his cellphone to his ear in one fluid motion.

There was a benefit of being a former mathlete. Lee met dozen of girls at all the math competitions desperate enough to keep in touch with any boy who had a slight chance to grow up into a normal, decent guy.

"hey, Maria" Lee begun as the calm, soft voice greeted him "Are you still in tutoring business? Aha... yep… perfect! thanks!"

_Math tutor – check_

_Three hot girls to go_

* * *

**Characters: **Irwin Dexter, Lee Ping

**Parings: **none

**Warnings**: mental illness

**Other: **none

As far as Irwin was concerned, had never, ever encounter Lee's parents giving his son any form of physical comfort. Furthermore Lee had never had a stuffed animal or any other toy to sleep with as a child. So Irwin wasn't that surprised when, one day, he found his friend on his bed with his hands draped around himself in weird form of self-comfort, rocking his body back and front and being completely detached from the outside world. The sight was so terrifying for, younger back then, Irwin that it most likely scarred him for life.

Irwin remembered how he spent hours at a library searching for the answer for Lee's unusual behavior. Even thought never stated by any doctor or acknowledged by the Pings – even Lee himself - Irwin made his own diagnosis and hoped, for the first and maybe the last time ever, to be wrong.

* * *

**Characters: **Lena* Ping (fem!Lee)

**Parings: **Lena/Tina

**Warnings**: transsexualism

**Other: **none.

Lena draped the elastic bandage tighter around herself. She knew it was dangerous to confine her body that way: it made the circulation of blood in her chest almost impossible which could cause damage of the structure of her still forming chest.

Yet she couldn't help it. With changes that comes with puberty, her body felt less and less _hers_ with every year.

Lena, no matter what society though, no matter what doctors' and her own body though, was indeed a boy!

And there was a Tina too. Lena knew she didn't have a chance of getting her best friend's attention the way she would wanted Tina to notice her - Not as a girlfriend or even as a _girlfriend_-girlfriend.

**No.**

As a **_boyfriend._**

_*Lena is a Slavic name. it is pronounced as LEE-nuh, LAY-nuh, LEH-nuh, or LIH-nuh._

* * *

**Characters: **Biffy T. Goldstain, Lee Ping

**Parings: **(one-sided?)Biffy/Lee

**Warnings**: none

**Other: **Lee's question results with train of thoughts

"Biffy, why are you helping me?" Lee asked, his eyes big and wide. Biffy was taken aback by the question. He opened his mouth to speak, then halted. What he wanted to say anyway? Wasn't that obvious? That Lee was the most attractive and cute little thing, Biffy had ever encounter (right behind mr. Rumplekittycat of course!)

All the enormous detentionaire would like to do with his fellow cellmate was take him into his arms and cuddle the guy into -

"I can give you a beating if you prefer" He finally replied, easily mimicking his usual mean tone

"I vote for helping" Lee replied sheepishly

* * *

comments, advices, constructive criticism etc. are always **welcomed** and **appreciated**!


End file.
